Ok
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: ini hari ulang tahun yifan tapi suho malah berantem. seperti anak kecil, suho pergi numpang ke rumah temannya, sedangkan kris pusing sendirian di rumah. hmm, apa akan terus begini? KRISHO ff fluff of course, special for kris's birthday - Raeyoo


Title : Ok

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : FLUFF ALL OF THIS PART AND ROMANCE (OF COURSE) ^o^

.

.

Ok

.

Seorang namja degan rambut coklat gelap menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat sesosok pria bertumbuh kecil memunggunginya dengan tubuh meringkuk di dalam balutan selimut bed cover miliknya. Dia diam saja dan meletakkan senampan sarapan pagi di meja nakas. Melihat sahabatnya yang terdiam dan tak mau bicara sejak kemarin malam itu membuatnya sedikit gelisah. Apalagi saat dia tahu di hari yang seharusnya penting ini, matanya yang gelap malah sembab. Habis menangis.

"Suho, ayo sarapan. Aku tidak mau omeletku jadi dingin kalau kau tidak segera makan."

Tak ada gerakan berarti. Yang ada hanya gumaman aneh yang serak.

"Kau makan saja, Baekyun-a. Aku tidak berselera makan."

Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak bisa memaklumi sifat temannya yang sedikit kekanakan ini, pasti dia sudah menendang Suho keluar dari kamarnya, kalau bisa dari rumahnya sekalian. Namun, Baekhyun masih punya hati. Melihat sahabatnya yang memang cengeng itu menangis dan menghambur kedalam rumahnya sambil memeluknya erat-erat tak ayal membuat pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menjadi ikutan sedih. Saat Baekhyun bertanya, Suho hanya bisa menggumamkan nama 'Kris' sambil terus-terusan menangis. Dan saat itu pula Baekhyun tahu kalau sedang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres antara sepasang kekasih itu. Dan Baekhyun berani bersumpah kalau ini hanya masalah sepele yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bisa sakit."

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Suho menyalak dengan suaranya yang sudah habis karena menangis semalaman "Biar saja!"

Jemari lentik itu memijit pelipisnya sendiri. Baekhyun pusing, tidak cukup hanya 7 keliling, kalau bisa 7 keliling tembok cina. Astaga, Suho benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa? Kau tidak cerita padaku mulai kemarin malam? Kau kira aku tidak akan bingung dan kaget melihatmu seperti habis dirampok begitu?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya membat Suho yang tengah meringkuk menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya yang mungil, hendak berbalik badan menatap mata marah dari sahabatnya ini.

"Hari ini Kris ulang tahun."

Telinga Baekhyun sensitive sekali ketika Suho menyebutnya nama lelaki jangkung itu.

"Dan kau ada disini menangis di atas kasurku, tidak mau makan dan terlihat sangat berantakan."

Suho akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbalik badan. Dengan matanya yang berkantung dan merah, Baekhyun jadi tidak tega untuk marah marah lagi.

"Tapi dia sendiri yang menyebalkan. Aku… aku marah sekali."

Dia mengucapkan itu dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Air mata yang kering di sekitar pipinya membuat penampilan Suho saat itu lebih seperti anak TK yang menangis karena baru jatuh dari ayunan. Dan nyatanya Suho memang mirip dengan anak kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?"

Baekhyun melunakkan hatinya, dia duduk di samping ranjang, menghapus air mata Suho yang kini turun lagi membasahi pipinya yang lembut.

"dia.. dia membentakku dan bilang aku merepotkan!"

Dan saat ini Baekhyun ada dalam perasaan bingung karena tak tahu harus membela siapa. Melihat sahabatnya yang punya hati lembut dan tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan maranya ini membuat Baekhyun menjadi jengkel setengah mati pada pemuda bernama asli wu Yifan itu.

"Oke oke, tenang dulu joon, memangnya kau kenapa sampai Kris bisa bilang seperti itu?"

Suho tertunduk, mungkin berfikir. Namun Baekhyun juga berfikir, kalau ini sepertinya bukan sepenuhnya salah Kris.

"Aku… aku ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tapi dia tidak mau, dia bilang dia sibuk dan itu merepotkan."

Baekhyun mengangkat alis dan menepuk punggung sempit Suho, memberikannya sedikit semangat dengan begitu, Baekhyun berharap sahabatnya bisa jadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ahh… kau tidak berfikir mengapa dia bilang seperti itu?"

Suho menunduk lalu menjawab lirih "Dia sibuk. Bekerja."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "Kau tahu kenapa dia sibuk?"

Dan akhirnya Suho menggeleng, menatap mata Baekhyun yang berwarna coklat.

"Karena dia pasti bekerja sangat keras. Dia bekerja juga untukmu kan? Mungkin Kris saat itu sedang sedikit stress, seharusnya bukan jalan yang tepat kalau kau marah. Bagaimana rasanya saat kau sedang stress di pekerjaan dan kekasihmu sendiri kabur dari rumah, menangis, tak memberi kabar. Dan marah-marah. Kau tidak berfikir kalau Kris memikirkannya?"

Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bijak seperti itu, tapi yang paling dia tahu, dia lebih dewasa dan berpikir lebih panjang dari Suho. karena dia tahu Suho seperti apa, dan Kris orang yang seperti apa.

Baekhyun ingat, semalam Kris meneleponnya. Dari suaranya, dia tahu kalau pemuda yang punya rambut emas ini tengah bingung dan hampir menangis. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun tak bisa untuk menyalahkannya. Dia tahu kalau Kris memang sedang dalam banyak pikiran.

" _Dia ada di rumahmu baek?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk sembari melirik tubuh kurus yang bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal._

" _Dia… tidur."_

 _Dan Baekhyun bisa merasa Kris menghela nafas lega._

" _Maafkan aku, aku perlu memberinya waktu untuk sendirian. Kau bisa mengurusnya untukku?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk meski Kris tak dapat melihatnya. Namun akhirnya dia menjawab 'ya' tak berani berkata lebih lanjut lagi._

" _Jangan bilang padanya kalau aku meneleponmu, dia pasti akan marah. Aku, bukan kekasih yang baik untuknya. Maafkan aku Baek."_

 _Kali ini Baekhyun yang menghela nafas "Tidak, kau sudah sangat baik Kris, kau sudah menjaganya dengan sangat baik. Aku tahu pasti berat, sedang banyak masalah di kantor?"_

 _Kris menjawab singkat "Ya"_

" _Akan kuurus Suho, tenanglah. Apakah aku perlu menghubungi Chanyeol untukmu?"_

" _Tidak apa baek, aku tak mau dia ikutan repot."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum kecil "Kris, selamat ulang tahun, meskipun aku tahu itu masih besok. Kau tahu aku pelupa kan?"_

 _Kris tertawa hambar "Terima kasih, aku harap Suho masih mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."_

Dan percakapan mereka berhenti begitu saja saat Kris memutus panggilan.

"Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, dia bertanya padaku, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah makan? Apa kau menangis? Apa kau masih tersenyum?"

Suho menjawab dengan suara parau, "Tapi dia juga salah, tak perlu membentakku."

"Aku tahu Joon, Kris juga salah, tapi, kalau tidak ada yang memulai minta maaf, kapan kau akan berbaikan?"

Suho menatap dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya."

"…."

"Dia membutuhkanmu, kau yang seharusnya ada saat dia sedang banyak pikiran seperti ini. aku dan Chanyeol saling mendukung, aku yakin kau tahu tanpa aku jelaskan. Jangan bersikap begini lagi."

Kali ini jemari mungil Suho bergerak, meminta pelukan dari sahabat dekatnya ini.

"Maafkan aku."

"tak perlu, Kris yang lebih pantas. Tak seharusnya kau menangis saat hari ulang tahunnya begini."

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari memeluk erat Suho dan tertawa kecil. Begitu mudah membuat Suho menyadarinya. Dan yang paling penting, Baekhyun bersyukur kalau mata sahabatnya itu tak akan lagi berwarna merah.

Sementara itu di lain sisi.

Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan televisi yang bahkan tak menayangkan apapun (karena mati) tampangnya berantakan hanya dengan kaus oblong dan celana kain. Dia kurang tidur. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Chanyeol yang datang menemui teman dekatnya itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas prihatin.

"Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan Kris."

Kris tak menoleh hanya menatap kosong ke dinding pucat yang juga kosong.

"Aku benar benar bodoh yeol."

Dan secara tidak manusiawinya Chanyeol malah meng iyakan "Aku tahu."

"Aku benar benar merasa bersalah. Aku, tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang, aku merasa benar-benar seperti pengecut."

Chanyeol menghela nafas sembari membuka gorden yang masih tertutup meskipun sebenarnya sinar matahari sudah memberontak ingin masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku tak mau berpanjang urusan. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, Joonmyun pasti juga menyesalinya. Jangan kekanakan begini, kau sudah tua. Sana cepat mandi."

Kris menghela nafas, rasanya tak berselera melakukan apapun.

"Ini ulang tahunmu, aku tak mau Suho pulang dari rumah pacarku dan melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman saat Kris berbalik menatapnya.

Suho pasti akan kembali.

.

Suho menolak saat Baekhyun menawarkan padanya agar Suho diantar sampai rumah, namun nyatanya, namja itu minta turun di depan agak jauh dari rumah dan memilih berjalan menuju rumah yang ia tempati bersama kekasihnya itu.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan berat, apalagi saat gerbang berwarna hitam itu terlihat dari kejauhan. Suho begitu malu kalau harus bertemu dengan Kris, namun dia begitu ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Hanya sehari, namun Suho sudah merindukannya.

Saat gerbang itu dibuka. Suho mendongak, melihat seseorang dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah. Tatapannya begitu aneh saat dia melihat mata jernih Suho.

"Yifan?"

Untuk saat-saat seperti ini Suho benar benar tak bisa menahannya. Dibukanya gerbang, langkahnya yang kecil berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Menabrak tubuh atletis milik Kris sembari memeluknya erat. Tak tahu mengapa, Suho menangis sekarang.

"Mianhae."

Kris menyambut pelukan itu tak kalah erat, diusapnya rambut lembut Suho dan mengangguk kecil "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu."

Suho menggeleng kuat kuat "Aku tidak memikirkanmu, aku minta maaf."

"Dan aku sudah egois terhadap pilihanku sendiri. Aku tahu, maafkan aku juga Joonmyun."

Saat air mata pria pendek itu membasahi bagian depan kemeja Kris, namja berambut pirang itu tersenyum, menciumi puncak kepala Suho dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf dan kalimat bahwa ia mencintainya.

Tak ada yang paling Suho sukai selain berada di dalam dekapan hagat kekasihnya sendiri. Begitu menenangkan. Dan Kris paling tahu kalau Suho menyukainya. Tangannya yang lebar merambat menelusuri tulang punggung Suho dan menariknya agar menempel lebih erat padanya.

Saat pelukan itu terlepas, Suho berjinjit, menghapus air mata yang tak terasa turun melewati pipi tirus Kris. dia tersenyum, sebelum ia memberikan ciuman yang lembut di bibir kekasihnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

.

Keduanya duduk di atas _sofa bed_ empuk di depan TV, Suho menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya sedangkan Kris memainkan jemarinya yang panjang pada jemari mungil Suho. keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau… masih marah padaku?"

Dengan cepat Suho menggeleng "Tidak lagi, karena aku tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk marah padamu."

"Tidak apa apa kau marah. Maaf."

Suho menggeleng lagi seraya menggenggam telapak tangan Kris yang terasa sedikit kasar begitu berbanding terbalik dengan telapaknya yang lembut dan putih.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu. Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf."

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya saling melemparkan kata maaf dan penyesalan. Baekhyun benar, dan Chanyeol yang agak bodoh itu juga sepertinya benar. Tak perlu menanyakan siapa yang bersalah, hanya sebuah ucapan maaf akan membuat semuanya kembali.

Pria dengan rambut hitam yang lembut itu membalikkan badannya, menangkup pipi Kris dan tersenyum kecil. Sembari mengusapkan kedua ibu jarinya pada pipi itu, dia menatap dalam mata coklat menyala milik Kris penuh arti.

"kKta tidak perlu membahasnya lagi."

Kris tersenyum samar, sebelum memberikan bibirnya pada pipi Suho yang lembut. Mengecupnya sebentar membuat kekasihnya itu menutup mata.

"Aku merindukanmu," Kris menekan pinggang Suho, lalu mengendus aroma manis yang keluar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Entah mengapa, Kris begitu merindukannya seperti Suho yang sekarang memilih menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kris yang tegap.

"jangan berlebihan, aku bahkan hanya semalam tidur di rumah Baekhyun," Suho tertawa, dia geli sendiri terhadap Kris yang kadang terlalu protektiv padanya.

Saat sebuah hisapan kuat mempir di perpotongan lehernya, Suho memekik kecil. Terkejut. Sebelum akhirnya dia mendapati bekas kemerahan yang pekat. Mandadak nafas pria mungil itu terengah entah kenapa, namun saat dia menatap kembali mata kekasihnya, ia mengerti.

"Jangan memprovokasiku," Suho tersipu. Semburat merah tersebar di seluruh wajahnya, untuk saat saat seperti ini, melihat mata tajam kekasihnya dapat membuat pertahannya lemah. Suho masih perlu berfikir sebentar lagi tentang pilihan yang ujung-ujungnya dia akan berakhir menjadi tawanan ranjang pemuda jangkung itu.

Kali ini Kris menunjukkan smirk menyebalkan "Aku tidak memprovokasi, kau yang merasa terprovokasi Joonmyun."

Suho mendelikkan matanya, memukul pinggang Kris dengan keras.

"Berhentilah mesum untuk saat ini!" cicitnya pelan.

"Tapi ini ulang tahunku, sudah sepantasnya bukan?"

Suho menghela nafas "Tidak cukup hanya ciuman?"

Kris menggeleng, membalik posisi mereka, hingga Suho berada di balik tubuhnya, terlentang di atas sofa bed yang lembut.

"Aku bisa memintanya setiap hari."

"Yifan!" Suho menyalak dan Kris membungkamnya, sedikit hisapan di bibir peach kekasihnya itu bisa jadi senjata ampuh.

Suho mengerutkan kening dan memasang tatapan marah –yang terlihat imut di mata Yifan.

Bibir tebal Kris mendekat dan memberikan ciuman panjang di bibir tipis Suho yang rasanya masih selalu sama. Manis. Dengan lembut dan penuh penekanan. Bibirnya melumat milik Suho, membuat mata jernih itu tertutup. Saat desahan halus terdengar, Kris mengusap pipi Suho, meminta sedikit lebih. Begitu Suho membuka mulutnya, Kris tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Bermain dengan lidah, itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Panas, Suho merasakan panas di setiap inchi tubuhnya, tak peduli bagaimana ia menggeliat, namun rasa gerah itu tidak dapat Suho tutupi. Ia merintih di setiap sentuhan Kris, entah mengapa, terlihat seperti meminta, dan well, itu memancing gairah.

"Yifan!"

Di tengah desahannya yang lembut, tangan mungil itu mencengkram surai lembut kekasihnya pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Jangan disini."

Kris mengangkat alisnya, dia tahu Suho pasti sudah menyerah.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau mencuci _sofa bed_ kalau sampai kau lakukan disini," meskipun mengerutu, Kris bisa menangkap rona kemerahan di pipi pacarnya. Seringaian kecil tersungging di bibir Kris sebelum ia menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, meresapi segala rasa yang membuncah.

"Tidak apa kan, kalau aku melakukannya?"

"Asal di dalam kamar!"

Suho mewanti-wanti sementara Kris tertawa ringan, mengangguk.

"Ok."

.

.

 **KANGEN**

 **WU YIFAN, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I KNOW IT JUST TOO LATE TT_TT**

 **HOW BADLY I MISS YOU RIGHT NOW.**

 **Lagi pengen nulis aja, terima kasih masih mau menunggu dan membaca tulisan Rae. Sihiiyyy.**

 **MUAH ~ saranghae**

 **.**

 **sungraeyoo**


End file.
